Mi razón de vivir
by 18PrincessAnnveg18
Summary: Vegeta murió contra los androides, Mirai Bulma tiene un recuerdo muy especial de el


Bulma daba vueltas por toda la casa antes de que Vegeta se fuera...

Vegeta: Mujer, tengo hambre

Bulma: Oye no vayas, ellos son muy fuertes

Vegeta: Yo igual

Bulma: Pero ellos han matado a todos

Vegeta: Tal vez yo puedo ser el primero en matar a las hojalatas

Bulma: Talvez... quedate aquí aunque sea un mes mas, te puedo arreglar la cámara de gravedad y aumentarla

Vegeta: No

Bulma: ¿500?

Vegeta: No

Bulma: ¿550?

Vegeta: No

Bulma: ¿600?

Vegeta: ¡No!

Bulma: Bien...

Vegeta: Dejemonos de ese tema, yo dije que tenia hambre. No puedo pelear así

Bulma: S-sii -sale corriendo a la cocina-

Vegeta: Hmm -se apoya en la mesa viendo hacia la ventana- las explosiones que causan esas chatarras

Bulma: ¡Llegue! -iba tan rapido que se tropezo, Vegeta la agarro a ella y a la comida-

Vegeta: Ten mas cuidado mujer

Bulma: Gracias -Vegeta acabo de comer en menos de 1 minuto-

Vegeta: Bien.. mujer, tengo que irme -Bulma se pone a llorar- No llores mujer... ¿no confias en mi?

Bulma: Si, si confio en ti

Vegeta: ¿Entonces? -le levanta la cara a Bulma-

Bulma: Es que, bueno, yo, yo no quiero que nada te pase

Vegeta: No lo hará, pero si estas todo el rato pensando en que no podré, no voy a poder, tu fuiste testigo de lo que entrené

Bulma: Bueno -sonrie- tu eres el mas fuerte... podrás hacerlo

Vegeta sonrie -gracias-

Bulma: Vegeta, porfavor, regresa para cenar

Vegeta: Lo prometo, recuerda que un príncipe nunca rompe una promesa -dijo entrecerrando el ojo-

Bulma: Yo te esperaré, lo juro

Vegeta: Gracias... -sale por la ventana y se va, Bulma se queda viendo-

Bulma: Como rayos piensa que podré estar tranquila, deveria ir a ver un poco de TV para pasar el rato, es que es horrible saber que tu esposo se va y que hay muchas posibilidades de que vuelva sin vida, por Kami, como deseo que si Vegeta muere, Piccolo no muera, si muere las esferas ya no van a funcionar y si fuera asi habria que juntar las Dragon Ball Nameks...

Sra Brief: Bulma estas ahí, ¿el joven Vegeta se fue?

Bulma: Si mamá -dijo con la cabeza abajo-

Sra Brief: Vamos Bulma, no te desanimes, aun no sabes nada de lo que ocurre aún

Bulma: Si, creo

Sra Brief: Ya regué las plantitas, vamos a ver la televisión

Bulma: Mamá... esta bien.

Ya viendo la TV

: ´´No se como puedo ver la TV tranquilamente sabiendo que Vegeta se esta matando allá afuera, ¡Bulma deja de pensar en eso! vas a ver esto sin pensar en nada y vas a esperar lo que venga, recuerda que eres la mujer mas rica, bella, inteligente y fuerte de este planeta´´

Bulma se la paso toda la tarde así, "viendo" la TV, cuando en realidad solo estaba pensando. Hasta que sintio un ki, corriendo fue hasta la puerta, con miles de ilusiones, pero al llegar, solo vio a un niño con la cabeza agachada lo que la hizo cambiar drásticamente su rostro esperanzado a uno de horror

Bulma: Gohan jajaja... ¿Donde esta Vegeta? ¿esta tras tuyo? si lo esta no es nada gracioso Gohan dijo con la cara mas feliz y fingida posible

Gohan: Bulma, yo... yo hice lo que pude y -

Bulma: ¿¡Esta muerto!?

Gohan: No le quedan mas de 2 minutos de vida.

Bulma salio como una bala hacia afuera, buscando solo con la vista y muy rapidamente, vio a su esposo semi-muerto, fue hasta a el y le habló

Bulma: Vegeta, ¿sigues vivo? -con lagrimas en los ojos-

Vegeta: Mu..m..muj..er ya no.. s-se pue..de hacer..nada

Bulma: Pero Vegeta, ¿quien entrenara a nuestro hijo? ¿que va a ser de mi? voy a morir, los androides finalmente me mataran

Vegeta: Odi..o c-con todo de..cir esto, pero, que.. lo haga..el hijo.. d-e Ka..karoto.

Bulma: Te amo -llorando-

Vegeta: T-tu sab..es que.. yo igu...al -cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar-

Bulma ya sabia lo que ocurria, sin decir nada se paró y empezo a llorar mas fuerte. Corriendo y sin saber como lo hizo llego hasta un muelle, queria tirarse al mar, la vida no podia ser tan injusta con ella. Se habia separado de Yamcha y cuando iba a reiniciar su vida con Vegeta, los malditos androides llegan y le arruinan todos los planes, su hijo iba a crecer sin conocer a su padre y eso era lo que mas le dolia. 4 Horas pensando sin articular palabra, cada vez se acercaba mas al mar, estaba en la antipenultima piedra antes de tocar el agua.

Pero luego recordo, que Vegeta y sus amigos habian ido a pelear para que ella saliera viva, y lo estaba, tendria que ser muy desgraciada como para rechazar su vida y no agradecer a sus amigos y esposo por ello, se fue a su casa caminando lentamente. Llego y Gohan estaba esperandole para hablarle, ella no le presto atención y se fue directo a su habitación, dijo que no queria hablar con nadie. Bulma estuvo días enteros en su cama diciendo: "Yo te esperaré"

Una noche escucho una voz, era de Vegeta, quien le decia; "No llores, porfavor, nuestro hijo va a ser fuerte, estoy seguro que el derrotará a los androides, pero eso no será muy fácil, talvez falle en varios intentos pero todo a su debido tiempo, jurame que te vas a proteger, y cuando todo termine, volverás a ser la misma mujer, llena de vida que eras antes de que ocurriera esto"

Bulma: ¿Vegeta? ¿eres Vegeta, cierto? si, lo eres, yo te lo juro, te haré caso, gracias por esa confianza enorme.. yo se que de donde estés me estas cuidando, pero aquí me haces mucha falta

"Cuando mires a Trunks, recuerdame, recuerda que el es nuestro hijo"

Bulma: Claro que si -sonrie y una lagrima le sale- aunque, extrañada de que Vegeta le dijera eso y no la insultara por estar llorando, de todos modos, ella sabía como era realmente Vegeta...

Al día siguiente ella se levanta feliz, como todos los días, sigue con su rutina.

Pasan los años y Trunks era realmente muy fuerte, pasaron 16 largos años desde ese horrible día, era cierto cada vez que miraba a Trunks se acordaba de Vegeta, se sentia protegida por su hijo, obviamente una muerte nunca se supera, pero ella en ese entonces si tenia una razón por la que vivir.

Fin.

* * *

**Holi :3 somos muy malas huehuehue, por cierto, no tengo vida social :D (ya no me molesten, lo he intentado) dejen reviews plz, hasta el Viernes ._./ recuerden que los quiero ñ.ñ **


End file.
